


Fakeword

by Julieshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Safewords, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Fill for the following prompt </b><br/>Jared and Jensen are in an established, loving Dom/sub relationship, and they're very open with each other about the kinks that they want to try out. One day, Jared confesses that he really gets off on the idea that he could say their safeword and Jensen would ignore him and do whatever he wants.They set up a fake safeword for Jared to use during one of their scenes, but because Jared wants it to feel as real as possible, he convinces Jensen that their usual safeword should be the fake one, and the temporary safeword should be their "effective" safeword during the scene. During the scene, Jensen does something that triggers Jared, and he starts panicking and saying their safeword, and Jensen hates it, but he ignores him, because that’s what Jared said he wanted it. It’s only a few minutes later, when Jared starts crying and saying things like “Please, Jensen, I forgot, I forgot the other one, Jensen, stop, please, please” that Jensen slams the brakes and unties Jared. Lots of h/c and schmoop and the end if possible!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't know about this Jay." Jensen said unease prominent in his voice.

"Come on Jen. It'll be fun. I promise." Jared replied, his puppy dog eyes in full effect.

"Okay, but we need to come up with a fake safe word so if anything gets too much you can still stop the scene." Jensen offered warily.

"I really want this to feel as authentic and as real as possible. How about we use the real safe word and just come up with a temporary one for this scene. Please babe." the younger man pleaded taking his lovers hand in his own.

"Okay, fine but just this once Jay. So what will be our temporary safe word be?" Jensen relented.

"Oooh thank you babe! Thank you! Thank you! This is going to be awesome!" Jared bounced happily.

"Safe word Jared?" Jensen asked again but he couldn't help the small smile that erupted at his boyfriends enthusiasm. 

"Um...I don't mind what do you suggest?" 

"How about Dallas?" 

"Um.. ah.. yeah babe, sounds great. So can we get started now?" Jared continued to beam.

"What am I going to do with you?" Jensen asked fondly.

Jared landed a kiss to his Dom's lips before getting up and heading towards the stairs.

"I'll be waiting upstairs in position! This is going to be great." Jared through over his shoulder before taking the stairs two at a time.

As soon as Jared was out of sight Jensen left out an anxious sigh and scrubbed a hand down his face. He wanted to please his lover but he couldn't help the uneasy feeling that was settling in his stomach.

Standing up from the couch Jensen straightened his shoulders and tried to settle into his Dom persona. He enjoyed having Jared writhing beneath him and he loved the trust that his lover gave to him. 

Their scenes had always been perfect and enjoyable and Jensen decided he would make this one just as memorable for his boyfriend.

Opening his eyes and taking one last deep breath the Dom headed upstairs to his awaiting sub.

+++

Arriving into the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend Jared wasted no time removing all his clothing and opening the chest at the end of their bed where they kept all their toys.

Removing the four padded cuffs first, he secured each one to his wrists and ankles. Once that was taken care of he carefully lined up the clasps, paddle, flogger and the lube on their beside table as his Dom expected him to do.

Once he was sure everything was ready he sank to his knees with his legs spread wide apart displaying his impressive erection. Finally he placed both his hands on his thighs palms down and bowed his head.

+++

Entering their bedroom Jensen found his sub as expected in the submissive position with a cuff attached to each of his limbs. 

The Dom circled his sub giving him a slight squeeze on the back of his neck before he began the scene.

Moving to the beside table Jensen retrieved three of the clasps his lover had lined out previously before returning to his sub and taking a handful of his long brown locks and dragging Jared's head up to meet his gaze.

"I want you to lay half way up the bed on your back, legs hanging over the end of the bed with your feet spread wide apart. You need to learn some disciple and I intend to give it to you." Jensen stated firmly.

The Dom watched as his sub eagerly and quickly got into position. Jensen was still anxious about this scene and decided the faster he could bring Jared to his peak the better. 

He would give his sub what he needed but he wouldn't drag it out.

When his sub was in the instructed position Jensen used one of the clasps to secure Jared's wrists together and then placed them over his head. Taking the other two clasps he attached each of Jared's ankles to each of the two bedposts.

Jensen left his subs anxiety build by remaining silent as he went to the toy chest and removed one of the lengths of chain and two more clasps from it. Going back to his lover he attached the chain to his subs secured wrists and then chained them to the headboard with the clasps ensuring the younger man could not move.

Grabbing the flogger from the bedside table the Dom returned to the end of the bed and stood between Jared's spread legs drinking in the Adonis before him.

"You will remain silent and take the discipline you deserve." Jensen ordered.

Raising the flogger Jensen started landing firm even strokes to his subs genitals.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared was panting hard with every stroke his lover landed to his rock hard cock. The pain was what he wanted and desired but there was a not so pleasurable pain making itself known at the bottom of his back.

The sub tried to readjust his position but with what little wiggle room his Dom had left him it was next to impossible. Jared wanted to enjoy this role play but with the stabbing pain in his back becoming more prominent he needed to end the scene and relief the pain.

“Texas.” Jared stated meeting his lover’s eyes.

“I don’t think so sub! You have earned this disciple and you will see it through.” Jensen told him coldly and if Jared wasn’t in so much pain he would have admired Jensen’s acting skills.

Jensen suddenly dropped the flogger and picked up the nearby paddle, using one hand to hold down Jared’s penis while raising the paddle and landing a firm hard swat to the subs balls.

“Aww…Shit… Jensen… TEXAS!!” Jared yelped then remembered that Texas wasn’t the safe-word for this scene.

He screamed out in agony as more hits came to his ball-sack and the pain in his back rocketed. Tears begin flowing down his cheeks as he tried in vain to remember what Jensen had said the temporary safe word was.

“Jensen please, please stop!” Jared pleaded.

+++  
Jensen had been relieved when Jared had said Texas it meant that they could finish this sooner rather than later. The Dom wanted to get Jared to his release as quickly as possible and knowing how much his lover enjoyed the pleasure/pain he discarded the flogger and reached for the paddle instead.

Wasting no time Jensen landed swat after swat to his subs full balls making each one count.

It took only a moment for Jared to react writhing and wriggling in his restraints. The Dom continued in his ministrations ignoring the pleading coming from his lover. This is what Jared wanted and he hadn’t heard the word Dallas so he continued paddling the bright red ball-sack.

Jensen nearly gave in when he saw tears coming from Jared’s eyes accompanied with the begging for him to stop that was coming from the younger man’s mouth but he knew how talented an actor his boyfriend was so he started landed even harder swats to the well abused nuts.

“Oh God, Jensen!!! Please!! P…please s..stop…I can’t remember! The safe word….I…I FORGOT!!! Please!!” 

Jensen froze as it finally sunk in what Jared had said. Looking up to his lovers eyes he could see that his boyfriend was full on crying now. He completely lost his own composure when he saw that Jared’s cock had now began to go flaccid.

“Oh my God Jay!!” Jensen panicked as he flung the paddle across the room and quickly began untying his boyfriend.

+++

Once his Dom had undone all the restraints Jared cautiously got into a sitting position at the end of the bed with his lover’s help.

“Jay, I’m so sorry… Are you alright.” Jensen asked worry and regret evident in his voice.

A small whimper escaped Jared’s mouth before he could stop it as his back continued to twinge. He had gotten some relief from the pain when he had sat up but there was still discomfort from having been in the uncomfortable position for so long.

As Jared tried to get loosen out his back the throb between his legs also made itself know.

“Aww, shit.” Jared breathed out.

“Jay, please talk to me tell what’s wrong? What did I do?” Jensen pleaded.

That was the breaking point for Jared, his boyfriend was blaming himself when it was Jared’s fault that he had forgotten the safe word.

“Jen, babe, you did nothing wrong. It’s my back, the position was wrong and I forgot the safe word. This is my fault.” Jared replied the pain he was still feeling evident in his voice.

“Shh baby. Where does it hurt?” Jensen asked ignoring the blame game for the time being.

Jared carefully reached his arm around showing his lover where he was hurting.

“Okay, do you think you can lie up on the bed face down for me Jay?” Jensen asked his Dom persona completely gone now.

“Y..yeah I think so.” Jared replied moving slowly to do as Jensen had asked.

“Good, I’m just going to go to the bathroom and get some of the anti-inflammatory cream and some painkillers okay?” Jensen told him before doing just that.

Jared eased himself onto the bed face down leaving his hands loosely at his sides.

Jensen returned a few minutes later with the items along with a glass of water.

“Guess I didn’t think about this too well. Can you prop up slightly on your side for a second to swallow the pills?”

“Don’t need the water… I can swallow them dry.” Jared replied turning slightly and taking the two small pills from his boyfriend.

Once he had the pills swallowed he lay back down on his front and closed his eyes trying to quell the pain.

He felt the bed dip as Jensen carefully sat on the backs of his thighs. He could hear his boyfriend removing the cap from the cream and then his lover’s hands were on him gently kneading the muscles of his lover back.

The pain and discomfort finally began to ease out of Jared and he sighed contently as he relaxed under his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry I forgot the fake safe word.” Jared ventured quietly.

“Yeah, and I’m sorry I agreed to change the safe word.” Jensen replied.

“No Jen-“ 

“No Jared! I’m your Dom and my first priority is your safety. We are putting this down to a lesson learned. Now, that’s not to say we can’t fulfil your fantasy. We’re just going to have to put more time into organising it.”

“Okay. At least I got a back rub out of it.” Jared replied cheekily which earned him a swat on his still bare ass.

“I may have to reconsider the idea of daily discipline as well while we’re at it.” Jensen replied with a fond chuckle.

The End.


End file.
